patriotversefandomcom-20200214-history
O'Hara, Brigid
Brigid O'Hara is the current police chief of Amityville. She gained fame for being a strong supporter of The Patriot, and even admitting to cooperating with him before he was granted legal authority. Despite accusations of personal distaste, she remains a strong support of William Pearson in his campaign for Mayor. History Early Life Born in Amityville, O'Hara lost her mother at a very early age, and was raised by her police officer father. During her time in public school, she had a few disciplinary issues, often invovling fighting with various students. Things only got worse in High School when she lost her father in a gang related shooting. While many of her teachers admitted to not expecting to graduate, she did. After graduating, she attended Amityville College, and majored in criminology. She graduated a year early and immediately enrolled in the police academy, where she greatly excelled. With her scores and her father's career, she had the ability to choose where she would be station. She opted to work the same beat as her father, which was even more dangerous than before. Early Career For the first few months of her career, she simply fell in line and did her job. However, before being on the force for a year, she arrested a Kaiser, something that was relatively unheard of at the time. Unfortunately, all charges were dropped after her partner testifed that she failed to read him his Miranda Rights. She was then offered a transfer, but she refused. She stayed out of the press for the next year, only arresting a few shop lifters and vandals. Though no one knows the events leading up to it, she famously walked in to her precinct and arrested her own police captain, claiming that he had conspired to have her father killed. No prosecutor was interested in taking the case until a relatively new assistant District Attorney William Pearson stepped up and took it. However, he ended up dropping the charges and apologizing to the captain. Vigilante Partnerships While it appeared her career was over and she would have no hope for advancement, O'Hara considered transfering to another city. However, she began to work and cooperate with The Patriot and his new sidekick Kid Justice. The relationship was unofficial, and even illegal, but she cooperated none the less. She used her position on the force to give The Patriot access to evidence and the status of the police investigations. After the Miasma Killing, O'Hara feared that she was going to be brought down for her connection to the vigilantes. However, The Patriot was given legal authority, and he insisted that O'Hara be his liason to the police force. This position gave her much more attention and it led to her advancement on the force. Police Chief O'Hara slowly climbed the ranks and eventually led to her arrival as Chief of Police. Many found her appointment a shock, feeling she was too inexperienced, but given support from the new District Attorney Pearson and The Patriot, she took the postition. Many close to her claimed she had nothing but disdain for the position and didn't even want it, but felt she couldn't refuse it. During her tenure, Pearson began to push for an expansion of police authority within the city. While she openly supported it, there were claims within the department that she considered Pearson a career politician, and felt that the push was simply a plan to gain more support. O'Hara still hold the position today and says she has no intentions of being any less active or retiring. Category:Characters